SAILFISH
SAILFISH '''is the 17th episode of Season 4. Summery Several of the heroes go on a fishing trip out at sea. But while practicing her casting, Silverstream accidentally hooks onto Mrs. Calloway's hat. Which is then eaten by a sailfish. So the foals and young ones try to get it back before Mrs. Calloway wakes up from her power nap. Plot A Fishing Trip One fine day, The League of Ed-Venturers, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Willy, Dolphy, The Crusaders, Nyx, Gabby, Button Mash, Silverstream, Terramar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gumdrop, Sugardrop, and Mushu are going deep-sea fishing. As Applejack and Rainbow are now in their usual competitive mode, planning to catch a huge one. As Rainbow has a hand-made rainbow flasher lure with macaw feathers, while Applejack has a triple hook, pickled herring dancer. As the older crew go fishing closer to the bow, the younger ones with Mrs. Calloway go fishing at the stern end. But Mrs. Calloway is feeling very tired as she goes to take a power nap. Out to Sea/The hat is eaten! Once the boat is out at sea, Rainbow, and Applejack each brag that their different kinds of bait will get themselves tons of fish, as the rest of the crew roll their eyes in annoyance. As Silverstream practices casting her fishing line, she accidentally hooks into several things on the boat and casts them out, including Gallus' magazine, beach chair, and the feathers on his head. The rest of the young ones brush it off, until the fishing line hooks onto Mrs. Calloway's hat and pulls it off her head, which Mrs. Calloway hardly feels because she's very heavily asleep. Once the hat is thrown out on the sea, underneath the water a huge, blue sailfish is swimming toward the gang’s boat; the boat passes over it and Applejack and Rainbow's special lures are pulled by followed by the Eds, Yakkity, Keo, Grizzar, Willy, Dolphy, and Fluttershy's simple baited hooks but the fish ignores them - However, the fish spots Mrs. Calloway's hat on the surface and decides to go after it. Back on deck, the younger cast alerts Silver of hooking onto Calloway's hat and demand she reels it back in. Then suddenly; ominous, dramatic music begins playing, signaling an oncoming threat. As Silverstream quickly starts reeling in the hat as fast as she can. Mushu locates the source of the dramatic music: a live-action orchestra playing behind a wooden door. As everyone else yells and begs for them to stop playing but to no avail. The Sailfish then leaps out of the water and hurries toward the boat which catches the attention of Rainbow and Applejack. Both eager mares tell each other to get out of the way and that the fish is her's as they both cast their lines toward it in haste; just then, however, the fish disappears and Rainbow eagerly asks: “Hey, where’d he go!?” The sailfish, however, isn’t far away, and unknown to a ‘none the wiser’ Young Cast, the fish is rapidly closing in on Mrs. Calloway's Hat from below; meanwhile, the hat looks like it may reach the deck when the Sailfish grabs the hat in its jaws as it leaps out of the water, pulling the hat clean off the hook. As everyone stares in stunned shock for a minute before Silverstream timidly says: "Oops." Before everyone screams as Gumdrop then starts to worriedly claim Mrs. Calloway will murder them when she finds out what happened to her hat. Before Gallus states, they will get it back as they all throw in fishing lines and wait for the sailfish to come. No bites/more drastic moves 2 hours pass and no one gets a single bite, but as for the Eds, Grizzar, Yakkity, Keo, Lemony, Willy, Dolphy, and Fluttershy, they managed to catch themselves several smaller fish. Finally, an annoyed Smolder claims that they're wasting their time and they need to take more drastic measures to catch the sailfish as Gumdrop and Sugardrop suggest they can use their toy patrol boat to rescue Mrs. Calloway's hat, but Gallus states a toy boat will be no help as he suggests they use some of the other's caught fish to coax the Sailfish to return. Gallus then sneaks over the buckets of fish and grabs one of the pails and pours a few fish into a pail of his own, before sliding it back where it was and sneaks away. As Eddy looks to his bucket and finds it's half full now. He looks up to the skies and accuses the seagulls of stealing his fish, before going back to his line. Gallus then brings the fish over and then takes out a few as he and Gabby start cutting them up with their claws. As he tells the rest of the gang to start chucking in the small chucks. As they start doing so, Ocellus questions how this is going to help. Gallus explains once the sailfish sees the fish he'll come to feed on them, then Smolder will use her Bowcaster to shoot the fish so they can grab it and pull on deck. However, it doesn't work as well as he hoped. Instead of attracting the sailfish, it instead attracts a school of barracuda, as Smolder shoots her bowcaster into the water, sending a bunch of them on deck, then 5 of them latch themselves onto Ocellus, Yona, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, and Apple Bloom's tails. Ocellus even screaming in fright at the fish on her tail as she starts running in circles shaking her tail, yelling: '''GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!! As the others try and shake the barracuda on their own tails loose, Willy, Dolphy, and Grizzar hear their cries of pain. Before they race over and then pry the barracuda off. Then throw the seemingly dead barracuda into a cooler. Willy chuckles at them catching some barracuda, but reminds them to use their fishing rods to catch fish, not their tails. Before returning to their respective fishing rods. As an enraged Nyx then jumps onto Gallus and starts strangling him, before she is pried off by Smolder. But upon prying Nyx loose, Smolder bumps into the lever that releases the anchor, which drops the anchor into the sea. We then shift focus to Rainbow and Applejack; Rainbow spots something off the port bow and asks out loud: “Is that him?” She then shouts “Dibs! Dibs on that fish!” and Applejack cuts in and says “Hey, hey, hey! Ah' saw him first, he’s my fish, my fish—”. But the anchor suddenly runs out of slack and stops the boat dead, and the resulting jolt sends Applejack overboard and into the water! Fortunately, the lifejacket Applejack is wearing keeps her head above water; but a competitive Rainbow doesn’t show a bit of compassion and instead accuses Applejack of trying to cheat and orders her to get back up on deck. While Edd quickly throws Applejack the life preserver as he, Eddy, Ed, Maggie, Grace quickly start to pull her back on deck. The captain cuts his boat’s engine and demands to know who released the anchor. Smolder apologizes and states it was an accident. As an enraged, soaking wet Applejack scolds them and states they need to be careful on a boat especially near the anchor. Before she goes back to her fishing. The Pie Twins' Idea/The Fish is finally caught! As the Pie Twins are looking out at the deck before they see the Sailfish again, as Gumdrop (not being very smart) thinks they can still save Calloway's hat with their toy patrol boat, but Sugardrop reminds him that Gallus said it wouldn't work. But Gumdrop states it their only chance now, and they can do it like the Navy Seals. As they tie the boat to Silverstream's fishing line, as by now, Mrs. Calloway wakes up. As she slowly gets to her hooves she notices something's off before she feels her head with her tail, and then looks at her reflection on one of the boat windows and gasps upon finding her hat is gone. Cut back to the twins, where Gumdrop hands the boat to Sugardrop who throws it over the side just as everyone else notices, but before anyone can say a word, Mrs. Calloway then walks up and addresses them, causing them all to jump and turn to look at her in shock. Mrs. Calloway asks what they are doing before asking if they have seen her hat. A now teary-eyed Silverstream falls to her knees and grabs Calloway's legs and explains about her accidentally casting out the hat, at a fast pace, before Mrs. Calloway grabs her beak with her tail and tells her to calmly speak. Silverstream, now speaking calmy but still with tears in her eyes, explains about her casting out her hat and it was eaten by the sailfish. Mrs. Calloway is shocked at this as Silverstream begs her not to murder her. But the compassionate cow explains she isn't as it was an accident and she's not mad but surprised. As she then asks what the twins are doing. Gumdrop then explains his plan as we see the sailfish swimming back toward the gang’s fishing boat whilst leaping out of the water: “See; when the Sailfish sees the boat, he’ll know the Navy Seals have come to rescue, and he’ll get scared and spit your hat out.” But of course, the sailfish isn’t intelligent enough to reason like that, even if it were really the Navy Seals, and it only sets its eyes on the toy boat as a target rather than a threat; as it did before with Mrs. Calloway's Hat, the sailfish leaps out of the water, grabs the toy patrol boat in its jaws and proceeds to swim away with it - Yona adds in to Gumdrop’s statement: “Or maybe sailfish just eat it.” But Gumdrop’s efforts are not completely for moot as, unlike being a thin piece of fabric stuck to a hook as was in the case of Mrs. Calloway's Hat, the boat was tied onto Silverstream’s fishing line. In which Terramar notices her fishing rod is reeling out its line. Quickly, Silverstream then grabs it and starts reeling in the fish. And since the boat is tied to the line this time, the Sailfish cannot escape and is pulled towards the boat. But then Silverstream slips on some of the blood and oil from the cut-up fish from eariler and is dragged to the railing as her tail wraps around it, and determined not to lose the fish, the hat, or toy boat; she continues to reel in. Terramar quickly grabs his sister's tail and begins to pull, before the rest of the gang quickly grab him and also pull as a tug of war begins to play. Then Mushu gets an idea of how to make the sailfish come to the boat, as he soon enough, gets the dramatic music playing again, but a fearful Ocellus freaks out as she claims this will only make the sailfish drag them into the water where the rest of the barracuda could be waiting for them. But the Sailfish is slowly starting to be pulled back to the boat as it tries to fight its way out. As Smolder then grabs her bowcaster and takes aim, ready to get the sailfish with it. We then briefly cut over to Applejack and Rainbow who both finally get a bite at the same time; they both say “Hey, I got one!” in unison and reel their catches in, which turn out to be just 2 small brown fish. Just as the rest of the gang hear Silverstream's grunting and see that she’s just managed to pull the enormous and heavy sailfish up to the railing with all her strength and is struggling to pull it on board, and they immediately rush to her aid, and they soon manage to pull it onboard as Grizzar bites it in the right spot, killing it, finally ending its troublesome spree. As the majority of the gang are impressed with Silverstream's catch as an embarrassed Applejack and Rainbow blush in awe and without saying a word, both timidly push their only catches overboard with their feet - and everyone continues to stare at Silverstream’s enormous catch. Back on land/eaten items returned/End We then fade to later on, after everyone is now back on shore; the huge sailfish has been hung on a wooden crane on the dock so that the captain can take “trophy pictures” for the group. Where Silverstream proudly stands next to her catch as the rest of the younger hold out their barracuda and the Eds, Willy, Dolphy, Yakkity, Keo, Lemony, and Fluttershy hold their buckets full of fish, while the 2 flabbergasted Applejack and Rainbow stand nearby. Terramar then states their aunt Novo will be surprised to see that Silverstream caught a sailfish, as Silverstream agrees, before she proudly bumps her catch with her left hand, and - in a blessed miracle - this causes the sailfish to cough up Mrs. Calloway's Hat and the Pie Twins' toy boat. As their respective owners are reunited with them. Grace and Maggie then congratulate Silverstream on not only catching one of the best catches of the sea but also saving some beloved possessions. The captain gets in position to take a “Trophy Picture” with the group as one of the barracuda then is able to squirm loose from Gabby's grip as it leaps into Applejack and Rainbow, knocking them into the sea just as the picture is taken. (a somehow appropriate end to a rather eventful day of fishing) Trivia * This episode is based on the Spongebob episode: "CLAMS" with a mix of the Rugrats episode: "In The Navel" Transcript * SAILFISH/Transcript Soundtrack # # # # Jonah: A Veggietales Movie - "Jonah meets the Whale" (when the dramatic music plays before Silverstream tries to reel Mrs. C's hat back) # Up She Rises - Sam Spence where fishing gets serious." # # (when Ocellus is trying to get the barracuda off her tail) # Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes